ACCORDING TO THE VERSES IN QURAN 7 STAGES OF RELIGION IS OBLIGATORY
ACCORDING TO THE VERSES IN QURAN 7 STAGES OF RELIGION IS OBLIGATORY (Prepared by International M.I.H.R. Foundation) 1st Stage: Wishing To Reach Allah 30 AR RÛM 31:'' 'Turn back to Him (Allah), and have TAQWA (piety) for Him, and perform regular prayers, and do not be among those who are MUSHRIK (those who attribute a partner to Allah). '''2nd Stage: Repentance 4 AN-NISÂ 64:'' '''We send messengers to be obeyed by the permission of Allah. If they had only, when they were unjust to their souls (ego), come to you and asked for Allah’s forgiveness, and the Messenger had asked for forgiveness for them, they would have found Allah indeed Oft-returning (to both sides), Most Merciful. '' '''5 AL-MAIDAH 35:'' O you who are AMENU (those who wish to reach Allah in this life before they die)! Have TAQWA (piety) for Allah and seek the means of approach unto Him. And strive hard in His cause so that you may prosper (get happiness).'' 25 AL-FURQÂN 70:'' Except those who repent (before a Murshid, the religious Guide), and become MUMIN (those among the believers of Allah who wish to reach Him) (since he has repented before a Murshid and faith has been written in his heart), and do improving righteous deeds (with the same reasons), for those Allah will change their sins into merits. And Allah is Oft-Forgiving, Most Merciful.'' 40 MUMIN 7:'' The angels who uphold the Throne (of Allah) and the one (the spirit of the Imam of the Age) there glorify and praise their Lord (by dhikr; by remembering and repeating the name of Allah) and have faith in Him; and ask for Forgiveness (the transfer of sins into merits) for those who are AMENU (who wish to reach Allah in this life): "Our Lord! Your Reach is over all things, in Mercy and Knowledge. Forgive (transfer their sins into merits) those who turn in Repentance (before a Murshid (religious guide)), and depend on (follow) Your Path (the Path leading straight to Allah); and preserve them from the torture of the Blazing Fire! '' 40 MUMIN 15: Allah Who raises the ranks (degrees) and Who is the owner of the Throne sends a spirit (that will convey the command of Allah) by His Command onto any of His servants (the heads of His servants) He pleases (since he wishes to reach Allah, Allah also wishes to make him reach Himself) in order to warn (the spirit of that servant) of the Day to reach Allah. 3rd Stage: Submission of One’s Spirit to Allah 4 AN-NISÂ 58:'' 'Allah commands you to render back the Trusts (spirit, physical body, soul, and free will) to their owner (who is Allah). And He commands you to judge with justice when you judge between men. Verily how excellent is the teaching He gives you by this! And Allah is the All-Hearer and the All-Seer. '' '''13 AR-RA'D 21:'' '''And they submit to Allah the thing (their spirits), which Allah has commanded to be submitted (before death, and they feel HUSHU (reverence) for their Lord and fear the terrible reckoning (to enter Hell). '' 73/AL-MUZZAMMIL 8:Do dhikr (remember and repeat the name of Allah) with the name of your Lord and turn to Him with complete devotion. '''89 AL-FAJR 28:'' "(O spirit!) Be well pleased with Allah, and seek His pleasure as well! Come back to Allah (your Lord) and reach Him.”'' 4th Stage: Submission of Physical Body to Allah 36 YÂSIN 60, 61: "O you Children of Adam! Did I not enjoin on you that you should not worship Satan? Verily, Satan is an apparent enemy to you. "And (did I not enjoin on you) that you should worship Me? And this is SIRAT-I MUSTAKIM (the path leading straight to Allah). 5th Stage: Submission of One’s Soul to Allah Al-Nisa 103:' ' So when you have finished the prayer, remember Allåh standing and sitting and reclining. But when you are secure (from danger) keep up (regular) prayer. Prayer indeed has been enjoined on the believers at fixed times. 6th Stage: Sanctification of Heart BAKARA 186:'' When My servants ask you concerning Me, I am indeed close (to them). I listen to the prayer of every suppliant when he calls on Me. Let them also, with a will, listen to My call (invitation), and have faith in Me, so that they may walk in IRSHAD (Guidance (to Allah)). '' 98 AL- BAIYINAH 5:'' And they have been commanded for nothing but to worship Allah as HANIF, being righteous (with a purified soul (ego)) and to perform regular prayer and to give alms. And that is the Religion which is QAYYUM (True and Acceptable).'' 7th Stage: Submission of Free Will to Allah 3 Âl-‘Imrân 102: O you who are âmenû (who wish to reach Allah before death and to surrender to Him). Be the Possessors of Takvâ with the most care which is due to Him and do not die unless you are Muslims who have surrendered their spirits, physical bodies, souls and free wills (faculties of choice) to Allah. BAKARA 132:'' And this was the legacy that Abraham left to his sons, and so did Jacob: "Oh my sons! Allah had chosen Faith for you; then you do not die except in submission to Allah." '' 12 / YÛSUF 108:'' Say: "This is the Way I and those who have depended on (followed) me invite unto Allah on seeing Him (with heart-eyes). I exclude Allah from all things. And I am not one of those who are MUSHRIK (who attribute partners to Allah)." ''